the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Kubinashi
"I won't gave my enemies a second chance, and to my allies I will give them a last chance" ''-'Joe saying his phase' Joe AKA Arc of Creation is one of the main protagonists, affiliation leaders and villain protector who was alias hero name "Batboy" or "Dark Knight Hero Batboy" in The Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. A Weapon Ninja Centurion of the new arc who is young Dueltainer boy was a son of Kino and Kubinashi who the new generation of Dueling family with a kind spirit and well hearted over every communication towards Kaijudo creatures since Fire has taking blame of their misery. but so which on He want to be a best and strongest duelist around on Kaijudo City by facing a tough Kaijudo Duelists, Joe is the Leader of Team JoJoe Twins so on He is very good artist on drawing creatures like his uncle was when likely Joe's age. far in much He begin to create was own cards by what civilization, creature, race, power and abilities has been use in order win a duel against other duelists at the Temple as everyone does best History Show Appearances ??? ??? ??? Joe-Laylee ??? Relationships Yu Hercules Cross TBA Klaus TBA Laylee Since after Joe's lost in the buddyfight, She has a good friendship with him as a great bond likewise buddy but so is it possible Laylee dislike of bullies who pick on him generally and oppose him a injustice which so seem. Laylee is really caring for other Bats under her leadership of all Fruit Bats of Underworld Army in the past She's used to. Not so one day later She was hurt by the blast of Flaming rock by Joe's no good rival try to making it as a difference for Rival civilization themselves has been like this Laylee met Joe at the Street Skits of Kaijudo Alola City even though how a different that her leader Medusa has ordered her to get rid of Palutena's Army fall to it fortunately She knows that Joe has told her after they frist met not so never go back to Medusa and the Underworld Army on most of the reasons occasion of course Laylee listen to her trusted friend about not having go back and report it to Medusa herself until most then Laylee switch sides but join Palutena, Joe and Pit before even otherwise Viridi could even react of course that Joe made friends with her Lillie Joe has a gentle relationship with her in since He enrolled but as between these two They had a good fair feelings with each other most likely be more reasonable, She made a decision for Joe to be powerful card player then everyone else normally after her half mother was sent back by the Centurions. Lillie is more has rivalry with Gunz unfortunately Kira and Alice are not only ones having this problem But reasonable that She has Snowy to keep her company all of the time when Lillie goes though in life without a half mother being there for her until Joe is around to help everybody to change the heart who those lives under influence Alexis Joe has a ideal relationship with her in the classroom it apparently true. as so Alexis always there for him in good condition of being a kind hearted friend She was going to be. Eventually until Rapp and Esdeath try get Joe's attention on to district her and Intress but others was well Unfortunately Alexis refuses to let everyone or a grown female duelist on hurting Joe for any bad conditions in issues they planning which so is Fire civilization upon their ruthless behavior that they done over since 2005 and now. She is outgoing and corrected person who tell good advice to him Aster Jaden Tokoha Jhot ??? ??? ??? Subaru Joe suspension relationship with Subaru is quite senseful unknown as for new student, Subaru found Joe as great Joker to all others card players alike in order get him an attention away from others but He begun to reconsider that his enemies are harsh and brutal has deal with As it seems He sees Joe and the others made a friend with former member of the Underworld Army of course it Laylee herself. Normally in general Subaru revealed that one of his enemies is a Joker World user himself any of the reasons occasion, gladly Subaru walk in class all the girls was admired him for handsome and rich which gets Joe really upset and jealous of him before their duel and fight during the war ??? Palutena Joe has a good relationship with his Godmother since He was born in Kino's womb She was happy for the couples has a son during the tournament but without having a mistaken Fire Duelist disrespect her presence to Kino and Kubinashi which a why it was before Medusa Goddess of Darkness attack on Kaijudo City Palutena otherwise is Joe's biological Godmother in the Manny's dueling family and She has good, well hearted and mankind come for her Godson on being an next Kaijudo Duel Master. As Palutena's leadership and be good godparent to such lovely Godson under her divinity She will definitely be with and protecting Joe from any harm Jolly Dryoid When all started Joe frist day of school, He was a rookie from the Time before Joe met his creative powerful buddy monster ever been created Jolly Dryoid, and basically normally between them. Joe is has a good heart of changing the world around from its evilness of the World on living it own freedom by defeating his enemies with their true strength and courage But course as assuming Jolly Dryoid want to reunite with his Dryoid Family to fight who has caused it to being corrupted and hate the Dueling Family long cost of possible that Joe and Jolly Dryoid has a such good friendship by going to train and travel different worlds together when They after first met. Kira With their willingness relationship between the two, Joe is really understandable what his Friend misses the most after his beloved mother was sent back by Joe's family causes him to be sad and lonely. Sincerely one year later. Joe comes around often to make the Hikaru Family feel welcome and loved by his kind heart which as it seems Joe's family didn't even help him and other Hikaru Family members for any it reasonable went the pain so much what they done Quite as so honored. Kira like having Joe around they know each other over two years before the cruel event has started. And the Hikarus became allies with Kubinashis to change the World in good place for every citizen in the city to be happy without a hater trouble. Kukui With between those two, Joe was close to Professor Kukui as a trusted teacher He met since his first day of school and Kukui gave Litten to Joe to be an starter pokemon for him. But before the argument between Generic and Fire duelist, Kukui broke the fight on going at it that They to make a difference for them which point of view possibly. Kukui is really caring and like interests Joe can do on being such a talented student on doing card games to beating opponents who stands in Joe's way from changing the Villains from bad to good of course even Joe wanted to do and reveal reasonably that his student has a huge disliking of Armored Dragons. Leon TBA Dual Flare Sellon Lana TBA Torracat Zane Chazz Midnight Joe has a seductive relationship with her. although if be probably She has powers to put any man or boy sleep with maturity level of it which so possible that Joe is more interactive with a person who was normally a Hero civilization duelist get put to sleep She realized that Joe was Dark Knight Hero as his initial super identity of course no one knows who Batboy is and somehow Midnight has a close relationship with him being talented Hero taking her place as a sidekick of the seductive heroine like she is that was after Joe and his Family moved to Urobos region has nothing to do with Manny and the Centurions being disadvantage of Joe Lord Breaker TBA Yuga Alice Slade Momo Bopp Mount Lady With their relationship is quite a senseful, She normal what does best for the city liking her and importantly only one huge do has interest with is Joe. She long noticed He new to the neighborhood Mount Lady asked him he liked to go out as a date but Kejoro is mostly loved it when Joe get involved with any girls He sees and say but so later Mount Lady invite Joe to the Urobos City best diner in town for friendly date night between them She asked Joe that He have a girlfriend that He has love interest in but Joe fortunately do or doesn't has one before who ever had if unfortunately was in his age As so forth, Mount Lady revealed that someone had told him it was against a law which Hero and Villains can't love with each other and She kindly understand what Joe felt in pain possible He was trying get one Spectra Phantom TBA Team Skull Grunts Joe relationship with the Grunts is recently unknown and not be revealed which reasoning behind closed doors that the trios plan to steal not just Litten during the episode They're planned on stealing Joe's cards as well but these trios are nothing for trouble standing in everyone way from doing island challenge that possible Joe and his Friends are involved in But one of Grunts like Joe as a her love interest that was normally is Rapp herself and Alexis hates it when She does that over Joe on reason at all sowhatever and so Grunts are big responsible for stealing other people pokemon from hands who those try to stop them sometime later They ran away by Z move that Grunts didn't like. Maxie Joe rivaly relationship with him is likely off as everyone say He cares about is more land and changing the world in place for his desire but formally of speaking Maxie and his team knew that Joe is in each of the sectors that was broken into before Yuga joined them for villian team tryout on fitting one of them Maxie had his one of Admin to remain here until Joe comes generally uninvited in the submarine dock while going out for the mission. so it was basically a shakedown between the two team leaders upon normal goes at each other likewise Archie Joe unwind rivalry relationship with this crazy psycho, Archie is one of them and Jarvan advice Joe that He and Team Aqua going to awake Kyorge on destroy everything with everyone in it. And Joe and his Team was sent on stopping him for awakening it. Most of generally He use Blue Orb to throw at it upon it light but Archie normally didn't listen to one of admin it possible willing Kyorge under a influence of him against the will when later Shelly realized and told him their utopia is going to a ocean until Matt contacted them during the storm raging bad before Joe and his Team befriended Kyorge as seen for the Orb strangely Archie threw causes Joe to transform him literally into Primal Alpha Joe. The Onceler TBA Kumi TBA Mallow Shelly TBA Courtney TBA ??? ??? Battles Joe has 37 wins, 4 draws, 1 no results and 6 loses in each of his Duels, Cardfight and Buddyfights for going records Pokemon In Hand Cliff Mienfoo.png Kukui Incineroar.png Quotes ''"I may not be a Villain Killer but I am...an Villain Protector" "Sorry to tell you this. But you made a Saddest mistake" -to The Onceler "GRRRR! What did I say about saying his name?! If you say his name one last time I gonna explosive!" -??? and ??? "Sorry. War is ready booked" -to Lord Skycrusher "Like I said before. When You made friends with a ememy and that enemy becomes your friend" "Oh Great a Dueling Family hater is here" "Ok. Hitting your own sibling is kinda a bad habit for you Jillian" -to Jillian on defending Sharlene during his tag team duel with Kira against Leon and her "It your sister always angry with you When she mad look like that" -to Sharlene about her sister Jillian "Sharlene can talk to everyone She's wants but you...You're a real problem" -to Jillian "I'm Master of Disguise I know what I doing" "Generic are Kaiju Realm's future. Fire not" "It Game Over for you Archie!" -to Archie "That It! I going to purity you and break that Stone you holding!" -to Wallflower "Everyone can have a number one enemy can duel...is me!" "I wanna help everybody and You trying to ruining it for everyone!" "Destorying and Killing not in my books and it maybe in yours!" "It's over Faba!" -to Faba "Villains Families loves their Kids and You ruin it for them!" "You sure you not gonna come with me and my Family to a Adventure" -to Courtney "When Rivals duel you Rivals can will come to adventure with Team JoJoe Twins" "My Adventure is just a beginning" "Your plan has ready boiled Archie!" -to Archie "These Primals are not for you to control and command under your will!" -to Maxie and Archie "That does it You cross the line!" "I knew it you're a Duel Warrior are you!" "No one is going to pick Laylee Find someone for your own size Hater" "Hey! Laylee is not a bad guy ok keep your vine trap to yourself" -to Viridi on defending his friend Laylee "You mess with wrong Joker World user" "You know what they say Curiously Kills" "In case you didn't noticed Silas...I am half Yokai" -to Silas "My New Friends always got my back no matter what you do not gonna work!" "Sorry your coolness going to get tear apart" -to Silas "It little hard for me to make new friends in Urobos City but I do have all of friends in Kaijudo Alola City" -to Miko "Yeah well...You're hurting yourself!" -to Wallflower "I live better life here more than you!" "Don't you ever...mention...his name again" -to Miko or Mel expressing his anger about his dueling rival "You see I held back. Because I'm turned a new leaf" "Hey We can make a channel that so We draw everyone in it good Idea Laylee" "I don't know who you talking to. But anything won't change a darn thing" "You don't have any life you're going to regret" Gallery Dm-ep51-cap-00224.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00044.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00009.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00006.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00138.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00129.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00124.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00123.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00116.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00109.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00082.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00053.jpg Dm-ep51-cap-00015.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00134.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00142.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00132.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00078.jpg dm-ep46-cap-00079.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00182.jpg Dm-ep38-cap-00016.jpg Dm-ep34-cap-00012.jpg JoeJoJoeTwinsOutfit.png AlexisJoeAdults(W).png Dm2018-ep16-cap-00012.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00021.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00035.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00028.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00094.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00010.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00048.jpg|Joe with his buddy Jhot Gun Dragon, Jhot Joragon facing Omega in the Into Opening Dm2018-ep16-cap-00153.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00042.jpg Dm2018-ep16-cap-00044.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00008a.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00006a.jpg Dm2018-ep18-cap-00140.jpg R-MtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg R-UtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg R-NtI7xXkAEmcqg.jpg Latest.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team JoJoe Twins Members Category:Rank D Duelists Category:Generic Duelists Category:Villain Protectors Category:Rage Duelists Category:Genesis Duelists Category:Affiliation Leaders Category:Joker World Users Category:Legend World Users Category:Villain Changers Category:Dragon World Users Category:Darkness Dragon World Users Category:Star Dragon World Users Category:Katana World Users Category:Dungeon World Users Category:Ancient World Users Category:Danger World Users Category:Magic World Users Category:Hero World Users Category:Kubinashis Family Members Category:Trainers Category:Doremi High Duel School Students Category:Main Characters Category:Alolans Category:Themed Heroes Category:Joker Dragon World Users Category:Rank B Duelists Category:Rank C Duelists Category:Jolly Legionnaires Users Category:Gear Dragon World Users Category:Rugby World Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Without Quirk Category:Quirkless Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Rank B Buddyfighters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Jokers Duelists Category:Prism Duelists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Generic World Users